Time to Relax and Kick Omaeda's Butt
by Anna Riza Kurosaki
Summary: Soi Fon is stressed and Yoruichi comes to see her. Omaeda annoyes Soi Fon further. What can happen?


**This is my first Soi Fon and Yoruichi Fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. I do not own Bleach. **

Soi Fon collapsed onto her bed. She had had a long day and she was exhausted. Ōmaeda had not done any of his paperwork and she spent half the morning yelling at him and the other half training her squad members. She then skipped lunch and spent the entire afternoon on paperwork. Afterward, she spent the evening running the Division through drills. Soi Fon really did not want to get up when she heard someone knocking on her door. But since she knew it could be important, she forces herself to get up and walked to the door. As soon as she opened the door, she was pulled into a giant hug by none other than Yoruichi Shihōin.

"Hey Little Bee! How are you?"

"I'd be a lot better if you let go." Yoruichi released her and stepped back. "This had better be important."

"Nope. I came to the Soul Society on a social visit. So, why don't we go eat? I got told you didn't eat lunch."

"No." Soi Fon deadpanned. She really didn't want to have to deal with her mentor's antics tonight.

"Why not? I thought you liked spending time with me."

"I don't want to go anywhere with you tonight, and I don't want to deal with you either. And if there's nothing else get out." Soi Fon pushed a surprised Yoruichi outside and shut the door in her face.

Soi Fon went back to her room and laid down in her bed. She closed her eyes and attempted to fall asleep once more.

"You do know that slamming the door in her face is really no way to treat your former mentor." Soi Fon groaned and opened her eyes to see a black cat jump off her windowsill and land on her floor.

"I simply didn't want to deal with her antics tonight. I'm tired and I want to sleep."

"Okay let's stop talking about me in third person." Yoruichi jumped up on the bed and climbed on her student's back. Soi Fon tensed as she did so. "Yep. Stiff as always. Seriously, though, you need to relax. Otherwise, you'll never get to sleep."

"I was headed toward sleep when you knocked on the door."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Well I'm going to make sure you relax no matter what."

"Even if I decide to pick you up and throw you out the window?"

"Jeez, Soi Fon. Is your only solution to every problem violence?"

"Not always."

"Good. There's hope for you after all."

"What?" Soi Fon started to turn over, but Yoruichi (being pretty damn strong for a cat) pushed her back down.

"Calm down, Little Bee. I was only saying that you should come up with other solutions to your problems."

"Well then I with you'd just go away."

"That's so hurtful Little Bee."

"Quit calling me that!" Yoruichi knew Soi Fon was becoming angry with her and decided to calm her down before things got out of hand.

She put on a sad face and sniffed.

"My Little Bee doesn't like me anymore." Soi Fon was shocked. She reached behind her and grabbed the black cat that was her mentor and rolled onto her side so she could hug Yoruichi.

"I-I'm sorry Yoruichi-sama. I'm just really tired and frustrated and the last thing I needed was to be annoyed." Yoruichi dropped the façade and rubbed her head against Soi Fon's hand.

"It's okay Little Bee. I shouldn't have goaded you on like that." Yoruichi gently freed herself from Soi Fon's grip and jumped onto the other side of the bed. She put her paws against the younger girl's back. "Now lie down on your stomach."

Soi Fon did as she was asked. Yoruichi then climbed onto Soi Fon's back and started pawing gently at her shoulder blades.

"Time to relax, Little Bee." Soi Fon slowly relaxed her shoulders and Yoruichi continued massaging her shoulders and back.

Finally, after several minutes, Yoruichi felt Soi Fon's body relax completely and it was a few seconds before she realized that the young woman had fallen asleep.

Yoruichi gently walked in a circle on Soi Fon's shoulders, curled up, and laid down. She smiled to herself as she fell asleep.

Soi Fon woke up feeling relaxed and refreshed. She did not want to get up. To anyone else that probably would have constituted an emergency, but right now, to Soi Fon, nothing felt better than just laying there in her bed. She felt a small pressure on her shoulders and she placed her hands behind her and lifted the object off her back. She placed it on her side and rolled over to get a better look. There, she saw a small black cat sleeping peacefully.

Suddenly, she remembered that Yoruichi had come by last night. Soi Fon picked up Yoruichi and gently stroked her soft, black fur. Soi Fon smiled softly at seeing the peaceful look on her mentor's face. _'I have always loved that expression on your face Yoruichi-sama.'_

Yoruichi woke up to feel someone petting her fur. The soft hand felt good against her back. Yoruichi purred and the hand that was rubbing against her fur moved away.

"Hey! Put your hand back. That felt good."

"I-I'm sorry Yoruichi-sama. Did I wake you?"

'_Oh yeah.'_ Yoruichi thought. _'I came to see Soi Fon last night.'_

"No. But I was enjoying being petted."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't…"

"Stop apologizing."

"O-Ok Yoruichi-sama."

"Can you please continue petting me?"

"Of course." Soi Fon placed her hand on Yoruichi's back and gently petted her fur.

"So, how did you sleep last night Little Bee?"

"I slept really well. I don't remember the last time I woke up feeling so good." Soi Fon yawned and continued to rub her mentor's back.

"But you're still tired."

"I'm fine, Yoruichi-sama. Honest." Soi Fon yawned again and Yoruichi rolled her eyes.

The two sat in comfortable silence for several minutes. Both were on the verge of sleep again when there was a knock on the door of Soi Fon's quarters.

"Taichō!" Ōmaeda's voice rang into the room and Soi Fon growled in frustration.

"I wish he would just go away and never come back because I am a hair's breath away from killing him with my bare hands." Yoruichi looked up at her. She knew the girl hated her lieutenant and just wanted to get rid of him any way she could. Then, she suddenly had a bright idea.

"Hey, Little Bee, do you have any fresh uniforms?" Soi Fon was puzzled by the strange question.

Another knock. "Taichō!"

"Yes, why?"

"Where are they?"

"In the drawer on the left." Yoruichi turned back into her human form and went to the drawer. She pulled out an Ōnmitsukidō uniform and put it on.

"Yoruichi-sama?" Soi Fon was confused by her mentor's actions. Yoruichi looked over her shoulder and saw the confused expression. She grinned at the younger girl.

"Don't worry Little Bee." Yoruichi found a spare piece of black cloth and tied it around her neck. She pulled her hair up and walked back up over to the bed. She leaned down and kissed Soi Fon on the lips. Soi Fon began to kiss her back, when Yoruichi pulled away. "You stay here and go back to sleep. I'll be outside somewhere annoying your fukutaichō. Okay?"

"Okay." Yoruichi promptly jumped out the window. 'Yoruichi-sama's so nice to me.' Then it hit her. 'Wait did she just kiss me?'

Yoruichi walked around the building. She spotted Ōmaeda knocking on the door and calling 'Taichō!'

'This is going to be so much fun.' She grinned and backed up, gave herself a running start, and shunpoed over to him and kicked him in the head.

"Hey, watch it! Wait. Who are you?"

"I'm Yoruichi! Where's the Captain?"

"You must be a new recruit."

"Yep. Now you get to answer my question."

"What question?"

"Where's the captain?"

"S-She's not here. Now get. Taichō doesn't want to be bothered with the likes of you. Now go."

"That's so hurtful. Oh, but you can help me, can't you? After all, you are a lieutenant."

"I don't want to deal with you either. You're just an annoyance. Go home."

"Fine. Since you don't care to help me, I'll go find the Captain." Yoruichi ran past him and headed toward the Captain's quarters.

"H-Hey, wait!" Ōmaeda ran after Yoruichi, away from Soi Fon's quarters. Soi Fon smiled as she listened to Ōmaeda run after Yoruichi.

'It's so quiet. Yoruichi-sama's so nice.' Soi Fon laid back into her bed and fell asleep.

-Several Hours Later-

Yoruichi kicked Ōmaeda in the head again and ran into the training grounds.

"Get back here you ugly freak of nature!" Ōmaeda stood up, but was not able to run after Yoruichi before…

"Ōmaeda!" He turned to see his Captain walking toward them.

"T-Taichō."

"What the hell is going on?"

Ōmaeda pointed to Yoruichi. "Taichō, that person has been here all morning being annoying, and she won't go away."

Soi Fon walked past Ōmaeda and up to Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi-sama."

"Little Bee."

"He didn't upset you did he?"

"Not really, but he did call me some mean names."

Soi Fon raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Like what?

Ōmaeda watched as his captain spoke to the supposed new recruit. He prayed the Captain was telling the woman to go back to wherever she came from.

"He said all that to you, Yoruichi-sama?"

"Yep. He's so mean. How do you deal with him?"

"I kick his butt. On a regular basis."

"Shunko!"

"Huh?"

"We can beat him up using Shunko. He won't know what hit him." Soi Fon just smirked.

Ōmaeda just stared at the two women. Their conversation had gone on longer than he expected. Then, the two suddenly disappeared. Before he could wonder where they went, he felt a presence behind him and turned, only to be met by two feet slamming into his face.

Ōmaeda flew back several and Soi Fon and Yoruichi towered above him.

"Ōmaeda, do you know who this is?" Soi Fon asked. The man looked up at his Taichō and shook his head. "She is the Head of the prestigious Shihōin Family, Shihōin Yoruichi, the former Captain of the 2nd Division and the former Leader of the Ōnmitsukidō. And she does not like to be insulted. Especially by a stupid, ugly, dumb, useless oaf like you."

Yoruichi smiled down at him. "Prepare to die."

Ōmaeda fled and Soi Fon and Yoruichi gave chase, easily catching up to the obese man.

One hour later, Ōmaeda was sporting a good number of injuries, and limped off to the 4th Division. Yoruichi did not spare him a glance and looked at Soi Fon.

"Hey, you want to go get lunch?" Soi Fon looked at her mentor and gave her a rare smile.

"I'd love too."

**Yeah. I think I did good on it. Review please.** **I want to know what you think. Bye.**


End file.
